The Revelation
by wilburcullen
Summary: Just a little MakoxAsami I have been wanting to write for some time now. This is my first fanfiction ever, and its not finished so yeah, feed back would be awesomesaucepan.


**The Revelation **

As Mako arrived back at Asami's mansion after a long day at the probending arena, he was surprised to see that nobody was around. The butler did not greet him at the door as he usually did, Hiroshi was not working behind his desk as he usually did, and most importantly, Asami was not standing sultry at the crown of the stairwell as she usually did. Mako's mind immediately snapped to the Equalists, "Amon had something to do with this" he thought; however, after a quick search of the property, Mako found no evidence of Equalists, a struggle, or even of a break in. Mako slowly walked back into the house hoping to find at least something upstairs. As he rounded the topmost stair, he could hear the faint sound of running water and he ran down the inexorable hallway curiouser and curiouser. The last door on the left was the powder room and it was the source of the sound. When Mako crept closer to the door he began to hear a faint hum. It sounded almost familiar, and as Mako peeked through the door, he realized who exactly was humming in the shower, it was Asami! Mako quickly pulled his head back from the powder room but not before Asami could notice him. She said, "Hey Mako, my father and the butler had to take a business trip to Ba Sing Se for the week so it looks like it'll just be me and you for a while". Mako's face turned a bright hue of crimson and he mumbled back, "Uh, of course, yeah, I'll just, uh, let you finish, sorry for, uh, intruding". Mako tried to slip away back down the hallway, but Asami stepped out of the shower and leaned her head out the door to yell after him, "It's alright Mako, I was actually in need of somebody to help me out. You see, there's a spot on my back that I can never quite get, and I was wondering if you would give me a hand". Mako stopped, and without losing the red splotch of heat that consumed his face, he turned back to face Asami. She was leaning out from behind the door wearing nothing but a hair cap and a crooked smile. With a small "get over here" indication from her index finger, she slunk back into the powder room and continued her shower. Mako stood with a slack jaw, frozen in the hallway when Asami shouted back again with a smirk, "Well aren't you going to help a lady in need, oh valiant Mako?" This brought Mako back to reality and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then he bee lined for the powder room still suspended in disbelief.

Mako began undressing, murmuring to himself nonsense about fantasy and reality. Asami poked her head out of the shower and said, "Hey Mako, I didn't know you were going to make me wait all night. The water will only be hot for so long". "I'm a firebender remember? This water will be hot for as long as you need" Mako replied asking himself where that smoothness came from. He eventually clambered in to the ornate and spacious shower, pausing only for a moment to give a nice long look at Asami's naked body which was now in full view. When she turned to look at him, he instinctively looked down and away until he felt Asami's hand gently lifting his chin until he was looking into her eyes. It was then that Mako realized how serious Asami was about this and Asami attempted to convince Mako this is what she wanted. Mako, still hanging in disbelief, stumbled with his words and then finally burst out, "You've been on my mind ever since you hit me with your moped". Asami let out a small giggle which Mako returned to completely release the tension between them.

Asami then turned to face away from Mako and coaxed his hands onto her shoulders. He began to gently massage the stress away from the base of her neck. He leaned in to place several small pecks from one ear, around the back of her neck, and to the other ear. Asami allowed her hands to absentmindedly trail along Mako's body. Her fingers flowed over Mako's muscular stomach and thighs. Asami whispered, "Alright there big boy, I do still need your help washing my back". Mako picked up the washcloth and began to slowly maneuver it down the contours of her back, and she giggled slightly as he passed over her ticklish spots. Asami turned over her shoulder to kiss Mako. He dropped the washcloth in surprise but then, almost immediately, he started reciprocating the kiss. Mako minutely parted his mouth to allow his tongue out, which began to trace Asami's lips. When he pulled his tongue back for a moment, Asami seized the opportunity to softly bite down on to his lower lip, and then she too tried to outline Mako's mouth with the tip of her tongue. Teasingly, she pulled away with a smirk, "Hey, I thought you were going to wash me". Mako bent down to pick up the cloth and continued brushing over the soft skin on Asami's back. In a daring advance, Mako pulled Asami in closer and reached around to start washing her stomach, and with his mouth, he placed more light kisses along Asami's left jawline. Accepting the advance, Asami quickly turned to face Mako. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body tightly against his. Mako dropped the wash cloth for the second time in surprise. He was snapped back to reality when Asami continued her sweet humming from earlier. He leaned in to tell her, "You're beautiful, and you're smart, and you're funny, and you're amazing, and you know exactly how to persuade me", planting small kisses down her body after each compliment. With a now red face, pounding heart, and blurry mind, the CEO began to tease and trace Mako's body very lightly. She ran them up and down his back using her nails to press into his skin. Mako stood back up and pushed in for another with a newfound authority, as this one was powerful and strong. Asami, being the one shocked this time, quickly found her rhythm again. Their tongues began to dance in each other's mouths as they locked their lips together once more. Mako's hands trailed down her back resting on her thighs which he massaged softly but thoroughly. Asami then migrated down his jaw, and alternated between kissing and biting his neck forcefully, but still with a gentile demeanor.

Mako reached behind Asami and shut off the shower, he was ready to take their night up a notch. Without drying off, he picked Asami up and trotted over to the bedroom where he dropped her onto the bed and straddled her body. Leaning over her, Mako began to kiss his way up Asami's slender leg, softly but quickly. Asami let out a quiet moan and her eyes rolled back into her head which was dizzied by Mako's confidence. When Mako's lips reached her upper inner thigh, he pushed his tongue out and explored Asami's leg while looking up at her for approval. Asami grabbed his head and pulled it close to her face saying, "I want you… I need you…" very breathily. Mako broke her grasp and her head tiled back to its previous position. He used his tongue to lick down Asami's body making sure to give attention to every inch, hovering over her breasts for slightly longer. Mako finally brought himself between Asami's legs and used long strokes of his tongue, still looking for more approval. Asami bit her lower lip and nodded in his direction before beginning to breathe heavily. Mako then penetrated her with his tongue and added his fingers alongside it, going harder and faster making Asami moan very loudly as her back arched up into the air. She threw her arms to the sides of the bed desperately grasping for something to hold on to but Mako kept gaining speed with his tongue and migrating his hands up her stomach to play with her breasts once more. Asami began gasping for air yelling out, "MAKO, OH MAKO!" He slowed, and returned to giving Asami long strokes with his tongue in order to gather all her sweetness in his mouth. Asami's back relaxed and she dropped heavily onto the bed once more as Mako straightened his back asking her what she wanted next. Asami looked into his eyes and said, "I want more… Please, give me more…"

Asami quickly reached up and pulled Mako down to the bed, and she twirled herself on top of him to be in a position of domination. She rolled her hips along his leg spreading her wetness over the length of it. In the process, she trailed her fingers along the sharp definition of his muscular stomach and chest and then leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips which quickly fell down to his jawline and then to his neck. Asami sucked at little spots on Mako's body as her lips made their way down his figure. Mako now began to let soft moans escape his mouth, running his fingers through Asami's hair and coaxing her to continue. Asami's kisses found their way down his body and her hands began to softly run up and down Mako's legs, rubbing them softly. Mako's entire body mildly tensed up in anticipation and his hands clenched her hair with a sense of newfound strength. Asami reached the base of Mako's torso with her kisses and she took him into her mouth and began to slowly tease his top. She sucked at his tip for a while before moving further down and sucking on its entirety. Asami sped up gradually asking Mako if she was doing it right after each time she came up before going back down on him. The brilliant shade of crimson returned to Mako's face as he approached his finish, but tantalizingly Asami stopped with a smirk and brought herself up to nibble on his ear whispering, "Maybe, let's try you on top again my big man". Mako flipped Asami back to the bottom and started to explore her lips once more with his tongue. Little moans escaped her mouth as she softly rubbed his back. Mako's tongue pushed inward and continued exploring the inside of her mouth, intertwining their tongues and having them dance between their mouths. Mako reached his hands behind Asami's back and pulled their bodies close together as Asami's hands found their way through Mako's thick hair and she got very hot again.


End file.
